


牛奶是怎么灌满空心饼干的

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Other, Tentacles, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), 年糕但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 年糕人（？）阿蛋，有点r18g的丸吞，送给微博 @大只烧鹅 老师
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	牛奶是怎么灌满空心饼干的

但丁变成了年糕。他是在脱衣服的时候发现的。他想把衣服脱下来去洗个澡，但它黏在胳膊肘上，把但丁的双臂以一个别扭的姿势固定在头顶，怎么拽都扯不掉。他陷入了窘境，脑袋罩在衣服里对自己生气，想自己还没胖成这样吧，怎么会衣服都脱不下来了呢？他还挺喜欢这件衣服的，不想把它撕成破布。

他扯了好一会儿，头终于从领子里挣扎了出来，这才发现原来自己的胳膊融化了，和袖子的里衬黏在一起，像糖黏在糖纸上。他变成了一大块年糕，没有手也没有脚，是软和的一大团。变成年糕或许让他的大脑也随之发生了变化。年糕是柔软的，温吞的，他的心脏也随之迟钝了，软得像块儿橡皮糖。

这时维吉尔推开了门。

……但丁？

但丁瓮声瓮气地回答是我。

你怎么回事？

这指责意味的话让但丁也委屈起来：我哪儿知道呀。

维吉尔忍不住摸了摸这团瘫在沙发上的年糕：软和的奶白色，散发着食物的气味，五指张开，稍微一用力就能陷进去。你看上去……和我印象里不一样。

因为我变成年糕了啊！

维吉尔充耳不闻。但丁现在柔软又无害，他像第一次玩橡皮泥的小孩子，热衷于把但丁搓圆揉扁，最后甚至拥抱他整整十五秒不肯放开。但丁不说话了。

维吉尔眼中的世界和别人看到的并不相同。他一开始以为所有人都和他一样。所以他启蒙时学得有些慢，不明白诗歌上为什么把老虎的牙比作椅子。他说或许老虎的牙真的是椅子呢？于是他写一些古怪的诗，说椅子把兔子咬碎。他的父母不强行纠正他，说我们会有一个小诗人。

伊娃和斯巴达曾经吵过架。他们一致同意在孩子们面前假装什么也没发生，结果维吉尔一整天都坐立不安，总是偷偷看他们。伊娃问他怎么了，维吉尔回答我看到你们停转了。他年轻的父母被这一本正经的话逗笑了，维吉尔不明白他们为什么笑：你们真的停转了。你们是生病了吗？

于是维吉尔第一次知道，别人原来看不到这些：通过某些媒介——镜子、水、眼泪，排列得很细的手编绳帘，或者仅仅是眯起眼睛，他看到的人就会变成各种千奇百怪的事物，每个人拥有截然不同的外形和温度——母亲是小小的太阳，父亲是围着她旋转的巨大恒星，母亲比较热，父亲更凉一点，他们构成奇妙的双星系统。

父亲用魔力检查他的眼睛，他眯起眼，看到这颗无害的恒星正像橙子剥开似的摊平，它内部是空的，因此得以延展成一条安静璀璨的星河。后来医生让他把下巴搁在仪器上，用小手电照他的眼睛：努力睁开，孩子，不要眨眼，他感到刺痛，眼泪忍不住分泌出来，看到医生是戴着圆眼镜的胖海象。

恶魔和人类的知识都得不到什么结果，于是维吉尔只好接受这种天赋。检查结束的时候但丁扑过来问他是怎么了，维吉尔躲过他亲亲热热的拥抱，说没什么，只是看书太多眼睛疲劳，但丁，我保证你永远不会有这苦恼。但丁的确羡慕起来，他以为哥哥从此能戴父亲的单片眼镜，踏入大人的世界了。

维吉尔夜里睡不着觉，数次在深夜眯起眼睛看胞弟的形象——一片极其锋利的刀刃。它没有侧面和背面，永远都锐利又闪亮，薄得像夜里的一道流光。维吉尔自己的模样是一把中规中矩的刀，透明的，像玻璃一样，好好的收拢在刀鞘里，刀柄刀镡一应俱全。他不明白但丁为什么就能这样锋锐，锋锐得根本没有可把握的地方。

现在但丁像年糕一样软乎乎的。维吉尔着迷于它的颜色、它的柔软。他听到但丁说“你竟然硬了”他点点头，毫不遮掩：他想要和年糕做爱。

但丁说我感觉不到我的阴茎，维吉尔回答我可以帮你制造一个，一副公事公办要拔刀帮自己亲兄弟治阳痿的模样。在这种威逼下年糕但丁很快找到了他的屌在哪儿。它无处不在，而且既是屌又是眼睛还是舌头。这好奇怪。他说，我正在摸你，或者舔你。

年糕但丁动作慢吞吞地把维吉尔吞进去。他的乳头被年糕缠上，年糕很凉却太柔软，没什么力气，箍住他的乳头根部也只是有点痒。维吉尔呼吸粗重起来，他整个人都栽进了那一大团甜蜜而隔绝空气的食材里，他像是陷入了正在抽干氧气的真空床，一点一点仰面往下陷着，他想要抓住周围的什么东西，但手指到手肘也很快沉入了年糕里。但丁柔软的肢体画着圈探进维吉尔的肠子，温吞又无害地入侵哥哥的屁股，然后缓慢地膨胀延申，直到深入结肠，顶进连他阴茎都触碰不到的地方，有的地方恶劣地变成真魔人阴茎那么粗，有的地方只是串珠般大小，让维吉尔的肚子像怀孕了似的鼓起。

年糕的动作实在太慢了，他做不到抽插，挺入和抽出的动作是入侵式的，像一把刀子捅进人体内，而年糕无害又被动。于是他只好在维吉尔体内震颤起来。他震慑了维吉尔，像是第一次把哥哥干到哭泣似的震慑了他，他试图挣扎，但他被藏得太深了，像是琥珀中的标本似的被藏在这一大团年糕的最核心处，那些在他体内尽显创造力的年糕几乎快要把他捅个对穿，给他的整副肠子做着贴心的按摩，甚至在前列腺特意聚成一个沉重的小球用力摩擦，震得像个漏电的按摩棒，坠得他小腹一抽一抽地酸疼。

维吉尔哭了，他感觉舒适的真空突然变得推挤，而他被插得那么深，嘴巴也被堵得严实，年糕压着他的舌面一直抵到食管。他像待宰的牲畜。维吉尔为此感到耻辱的兴奋。但丁说 _我能把你里面看得一清二楚。_ 维吉尔沉陷在年糕里抽搐两下，他下巴张得酸痛，不知道到底吃进去了几口年糕或者说年糕已经插进了他胃里，上下嘴唇根本没有闭合的机会，口水和眼泪一起濡湿了脖子。

在他们毁掉事务所之前但丁变回来了。但现在有个很尴尬的问题。

_但丁已经被维吉尔吃得破破烂烂了。_

他的下巴和嘴唇整个消失了。就像他们刚进行过一次俄罗斯轮盘赌，分别把枪塞进自己嘴巴里，而但丁是倒霉的被炸飞下巴的那个。

那些部分现在可能在维吉尔胃里。他看上去很想催吐，又很想把它们消化掉。

维吉尔掐住他的脖子，把手指弯进他的伤口里。半魔的愈合能力很强，再生的肉芽很快攀上颌骨，维吉尔的手指感觉到牵拉——这是和年糕完完全全不同的，真正属于但丁的身体组织，每块肌肉都有力又不饶人，竟然咬住维吉尔的手指不放，把他的手指留在了自己再生的嘴巴里。维吉尔收回手，扯掉了但丁刚长好的舌尖。

但丁怪叫一声捂住嘴，说这是我见过的最糟糕的接吻了。

维吉尔眯起眼睛，突然看到但丁的形象：那片轻巧又锋利的刀刃，它旋转起来，展示出自己广阔的平面。它像一块儿被锤炼过的金属，也像一整片摊开的年糕。

原来维吉尔一直看到的都只是它的一个侧面。那是但丁人生最锋利的一个侧面，也是仅对维吉尔展示，其他人都未曾目睹过的侧面。

end


End file.
